1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitance type touch screen exercising touch input function with a film sensor adhered to a rear surface of the cover.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, in personal digital assistants such as PDA and handy terminals, OA equipment such as copy machines, facsimiles, electronic devices such as smartphones, cellular phones, portable game devices, electronic dictionaries, car navigation systems, small PCs, and various household electrical appliances, a cover lens is provided in front of the liquid crystal display (LCD), in order to protect the surface of the liquid crystal display from the damage or contamination. In addition, recently, in order to improve convenience for input operation with signals, after assembling a laminated layer of a plate-like cover lens and a film sensor, the assembly is provided for use in front of the liquid crystal display of the electronic devices.
Specifically, there is a capacitance type touch screen including the following cover lens and film sensor. The cover lens is plate-like, and includes a see-through area and a decorated area other than the see-through area. The film sensor is adhered to a rear surface of the cover lens. The film sensor includes a base film, a plurality of first transparent electrodes, a plurality of second transparent electrodes, a plurality of first lead wirings, and a plurality of second lead wirings. The plurality of first transparent electrodes are provided side by side on the base film. The plurality of second transparent electrodes are insulated from the first transparent electrodes and are arranged side by side crossing the first transparent electrodes. The plurality of first lead wirings are connected to the first transparent electrodes and drawn to connection terminals. The plurality of second lead wirings are connected to the second transparent electrodes and drawn to connection terminals. In an overlapped portion of the cover lens and the film sensor, the first lead wirings and the second lead wirings are hidden by the decorated area.
Furthermore, there is a capacitance type touch screen disclosed in the Unexamined Patent Publication 2008-302600, which includes the following cover lens and the film sensor. The cover lens has a casing structure composed of a rectangular top plate, a first side plate connected to one side of the top plate, and a second side plate connected to another side of the top plate opposite to the first side plate. The film sensor is provided only on the rear surface of the top plate of the cover lens.